Something Rotten
by dukemnukem
Summary: Hurting Hattie would be power. She'd smack that smirk off the blonde's pretty face. She'd smother her with love until she was nothing but a desperate, needy shell of her old self. She'd use her until there was nothing left for anyone to take advantage of. After all, it was only fair. -Hattie/Regina-
1. chapter one: petty

chapter one

Regina hadn't thought about her in what felt like centuries. She'd locked those memories away, compartmentalized them, put them under lock and key. All they ever did was make her eyes water and her heart ache until she considered ripping it out and crushing it herself. When the curse took effect, she didn't expect to see her. Regina assumed she'd gone off somewhere far, far away, chasing another happy ending that involved princes and castles with queens who weren't Cora. It sounded just like something she would do, so seeing her ex at Granny's Diner was enough to ruin her entire day.

Hattie looked as happy as ever, sipping hot chocolate, spinning around on one of the bar stools, laughing with her sister by her side. Olive was someone Regina expected to see. She hadn't run from anything, and she didn't make Regina's stomach drop and her anxiety flare until she felt her breakfast and bile rise in her throat. She was tempted to leave, forget about her iced tea and kale salad, but she couldn't let the younger girl get the better of her again. She was a child, blonde and pretty, naive of how she was making the Mayor of Storybrooke suffer just by existing.

Regina took a deep breath, adjusting her blazer, taking her time fixing the buttons and smoothing out the wrinkles. She was hungry. She deserved to be here. This was her town, and Hattie wasn't going to chase her out of it. Regina walked up beside of her, trying to ignore how desperately she wanted to touch her, make sure she was real, run her fingers through blonde curls again and kiss pale pink lips until they were bruised and nearly bleeding. She tried not looking at her, but making eye-contact with Granny was impossible when she could hear the blonde's voice in her ear, telling Olive all about their plans for the weekend. It burned Regina to not be a part of those plans, to be so shut out from the social life of someone who swore they would love her until the end of time.

It made Regina want to snap.

She ordered her salad, and her tea, tapping her fingernails on the wooden countertop, impatient and in pain. She almost wished she could kick Hattie out of town, but that would look suspicious, and it would be dangerous. Regina had to suffer, had to stand beside her and listen to the voice that used to say I love you in between kisses and intimate touches beneath blankets and sheets.

The memories that Regina had kept locked away were begging to break free now, scratching the inside of her skull, tearing at her psyche until her eyes began to burn with tears. No, no no. She wasn't going to cry. She'd done enough of that, head resting in her mother's lap, repeating the words "she left you" over and over in her head just so she could sob harder and cleanse whatever love for the girl was left from her being.

"Mayor Mills?" The tap on her shoulder made Regina jump, jerking away from its source, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Hattie had tapped her shoulder, Hattie had touched her, Hattie had violated a boundary that she wasn't even aware was there. Regina was seething, a vein in her neck pulsating with agitation.

"What?" Her tone dripped venom, and instead of recoiling in fear like Regina had hoped, Hattie raised an eyebrow pointing to Regina's food on the counter.

"Sorry, but your food's been ready for a few minutes. I didn't know if you'd noticed."

Her tone was so casual, so in-control. Regina had always loved that about her, but now she loathed it with every broken fiber of her being.

"I was aware," she replied, picking up her food hastily, desperate to leave and forget Hattie existed. After all, she'd had to do that for years to keep from going insane. She could do it again if she had to. Forgetting was the greatest medicine.

Hattie challenged her again, too bold and too sure of herself for Regina's liking, "really? It didn't look like it."

The entire interaction was pointless, and Regina was only making it worse by challenging her, but she couldn't help it. Hattie had maintained the upper hand ever since she disappeared, and Regina wasn't going to let her have it again.

"Excuse me," Regina began, tone calm, level, "do you know who you're talking to?"

Hattie's expression didn't falter, it didn't turn into a frown or a look of terror. "You're the mayor, I know. So?"

Regina felt fury ignite in her chest, and before she slapped Hattie across her smug little face, she stormed out the door, letting it slam loudly on her way out.

Regina's office was always a safe haven.

She slammed her food and briefcase down onto her desk, hard enough to pop the top off her cup of iced tea.

"Great. Just great…" she mumbled to herself, running her fingers through her hair. She felt ill, sweaty, her clothes felt too constricting and her breathing was labored.

"Ridiculous," talking to herself wasn't helping, and her food didn't feel as appetizing after Hattie had acknowledged it. The entire salad felt tainted. The tea felt poisoned. How had she missed Hattie in Storybrooke for so long? How had she existed in the same town as her, oblivious to the cause of all her heartbreak lurking god knows where. It made her feel sick. Did Hattie just choose now as the perfect time to appear? Did she still remember some of what happened before the curse? Was there some kind of sadistic enjoyment in Regina's sorrow?

That had to be it.

Regina sat down at her desk, stabbing pieces of kale with her fork instead of eating them. She'd call Graham. Graham would know how long the little shit had been in town. Regina tapped her food impatiently while she waited for him to pick up, almost hanging up in frustration after three rings went by. When she heard his voice in her ear, she sighed in relief,

"Yes, Madam Mayor?"

Regina took a breath before speaking, "Sheriff, I need you to do something for me."

He paused before answering, because the last time Regina had phrased a question like that, it had been sexual and ended in them fogging up in the windows in Graham's patrol car.

"Don't get excited. It's professional."

She heard rustling on his end of the line, papers sliding across his desk, "What's up? I don't have much to do today, so this is a good time."

"It will always be a good time when I want it to be, Sheriff. I need you to look into one of our residents for me. Tell me where she's living, what she does, and report back to me by the end of the day."

There was silence, as if Graham was wondering why Regina wanted him to spy on a resident of Storybrooke. He supposed she had her reasons, but he never enjoyed being a part of them.

"I suppose I can do that. Who is it?"

Regina didn't know what Hattie's last name was in this world, and she supposed it didn't really matter. There couldn't have been too many of her in one town.

"I don't know her last name. Hattie, though. Give me all the info you can get."

There was the rustle again, and the scratch of pen on paper.

"Got it. I'll call you later. Bye, Regina."

The line went dead, and Regina leaned back in her chair, slowly sipping her iced tea. Graham would find out. He would deliver, and then Regina could plan her next move. She'd plan on avoiding the little bitch for as long as possible.

Hattie had been living on the opposite side of town where Regina didn't bother to go, sitting up in a cozy little house with her mother and sister. Graham made sure to let Regina know that they were happy; "in case you were worried," he'd said. Regina pretended to be grateful.

Hattie being happy without her hurt more than she'd ever thought it could. The pain weighed heavy on her shoulders, pushing her down with every reminder that Hattie was happy. Happy in a home that wasn't the one they'd planned on having together. The little cottage in the woods, away from their families who pressured them into being royalty, where all they would ever need was each other.

The promises turned to ash in the wake of Hattie's betrayal.

Graham watched Regina move about her office, the silence smothering. He cleared his throat, taking a chance by speaking, "is there...anything else, Regina?"

She looked over at him, took in his form, his usefulness as a walking sex toy. The night before Hattie's disappearance, they'd slept together in the barn attached to Regina's castle, rolling around in hay, messy kisses and tousled hair, lipstick smeared everywhere. It had been the happiest night of Regina's life, feeling loved and wanted in her girlfriend's arms.

Girlfriend.

The word made her heart skip a beat.

Perhaps Graham would ease the pain for a little while.

"Actually, dear. There is."

Graham's pants were down and off in a matter of seconds. Regina's dress was hiked up, and she sat on the edge of her desk, letting Graham take the lead, letting him slide himself inside of her without begging for permission this time. She didn't want the game this time. She just wanted the sensations, the mind-numbing sensations of his cock inside of her and his mouth on hers and her neck and anywhere else she'd allow. She needed to not think about Hattie, how she smelled, how she tasted, how she always bit Regina's lip when they kissed. She needed Graham to help her forget everything, even if it was only until she came and slumped against her desk and cried after he left.

Graham's mouth was at her ear, his breath hot and ragged, thrusts uneven and desperate. He was always like that. Animalistic and unbridled. Hattie had been the opposite-a bit fumbly, but passionate, taking the time to worship Regina's body like it was the last one she'd ever touch.

That had been the plan for so long.

Regina bit down on Graham's shoulder, muffling the little sob that threatened to spill out at the memories that refused to stay quiet. How could she gain control again? How could she manage to ruin the girl who nearly made her rot from the inside out?

Regina decided on a plan when Graham pulled out just long enough to thrust every inch of himself back inside of her again.

Hattie wasn't invincible. In this realm, she was fragile. She had no memory of who she used to be, of who Regina was, of what they had and what power she used to have over the Mayor of Storybrooke. She was vulnerable.

Regina could ruin her, too. Reel her in, hook, line and sinker. Make her fall to her knees, desperate and in love, before tossing her aside like fucking garbage.

"Yes," Regina moaned, arching her back, nails scratching Graham's back raw. She wanted him bleeding. She wanted him whining in pain in between the grunts and the groans. Hurting him was power.

Hurting Hattie would be power.

She's smack that smirk off the blonde's pretty face. She'd smother her with love until she was nothing but a desperate, needy shell of her old self. She'd use her until there was nothing left for anyone to take advantage of.

After all, it was only fair.

"Fuck, Regina," Graham gasped into her ear, his cock pulsating, and she knew he was close. Usually he begged, pulled out and jacked himself off until Regina said, yes, pet. You can cum. But today, he could do it whenever he wanted. Regina was in paradise now, a true nirvana of revenge now that she knew what to do about her little problem. Because that's all Hattie was to her now. A problem that needed, and would be, dealt with.

"Pull out," she said, "and cum on the desk. Then, you're going to lick it up."

Graham shuddered at the command, his entire muscled frame trembling at the order. The pure degradation of it. He was always a slut for humiliation. Regina let herself think about Hattie, on her knees and bleeding, a black eye and a split lip, and the image was enough to send her into a frenzy of pleasure. She tightened around his cock, clawing down his forearms, leaning back to watch him hurry to pull out so he could cum like she'd ordered him to.

He always looked so cute with his cum on his mouth.

Cock in hand, Graham exhaled slowly, looking up at her with dazed eyes.

"I-is that all?"

Regina smiled at him, warmth melting into wickedness when she reminded herself that yes, she would finally have her revenge.

"No, darling. That would be all."


	2. chapter two: fairy tales

chapter two

Regina woke up the next morning feeling _invigorated._ Her plan was set, and she _always_ felt better when she had a plan. It was petty, sure, but it would warm her blackened heart to see her _ex_ broken.

Her morning stroll to Granny's for coffee and a muffin was so bright. The sun was shining, there was a light breeze, and there was a bounce in her step. Regina's heels clicked against the pavement, she was smiling, and Hattie was sitting at Granny's with Olive again. They were sharing pancakes, laughing and looking as close as ever. They always were back in the Enchanted Forest, sharing secrets, and Hattie was sure to always tell her sister how much she _loved_ Regina.

That made her falter in her strut, but only for a moment. She pushed open the door, hearing the bell ring, smiling at Granny when they made eye contact across the diner. Hattie looked over at her, too, expression too smug for her own good.

"Forget your food again, Mayor Mills?" She asked, a smirk tugging up one of the corners of her mouth. Regina wanted to split her lip, watch blood drip down it and _maybe_ make Hattie lick it up.

Regina smiled warmly at her, determined to be _suave_ and, god forbid, _patient._

"No, dear. Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

Olive poked her sister's arm, "the _mayor_ wants to talk to you? What did you _do?_ "

Hattie smiled, waving Olive's hand away. "I didn't do anything...that I know of. What is it, ma'am?"

She was too polite. Sugary sweet and _fake._ Pretending to respect authority so she wouldn't get thrown in jail. Regina was reminded of the girls in the pornography she'd resorted to watching when she became _too_ lonely. Blonde sluts, poster girls for _Girls Gone Wild!_ Downing bottles of beer, guzzling from kegs before getting fucked by frat boys with premature ejaculation issues. Regina shook her head, trying not to think about wet t-shirt contests and Hattie soaking and begging for cock.

"You're not in trouble. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was rude."

Hattie raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Well, I accept your apology."

Regina was only apologizing so she could start getting into Hattie's panties, and then her heart, so it wasn't sincere at all. And hearing the girl accept it pissed her off _almost_ enough to forget the plan entirely.

 _Almost._

"Anything else?" Hattie asked, looking Regina over, gaze surreptitious as her eyes raked across her body. She was probably wondering what the mayor looked like under her suit, and Regina almost wished she could remember.

"Yes. I haven't seen you around town much, and I feel just _awful._ I always make a point to get to _know_ my citizens, you know?"-

Hattie gave Regina a look that screamed _I call bullshit._

"Why don't you join me for dinner tonight? I'll cook. I'm thinking….something Italian. How does that sound?"

Olive looked astounded, leaning back in her seat, arms crossed as she watched her sister be asked out on a _date_ by the mayor.

Hattie pretended to take time to think about the offer. She tilted her head to the side, said "hmm," checked her watch, before looking up at Regina to answer.

"Luckily, I'm free tonight. Are you picking me up?"

Regina smirked, reaching out to toy with one of Hattie's blonde curls. Picking her up for a date, like this was high school and they were going to prom.

"Of course, darling. Be ready by eight."

Eight o'clock came fast.

Regina spent the evening prepping, fixing her makeup, obsessing over which would be the perfect pair of _fuck me_ heels. Her dress was black and skintight, with a plunging neckline that showed off everything that Hattie used to love. And dinner, dinner was flawless and _hot,_ lasagna with cheese that melted into the marinara sauce and garlic bread that filled the kitchen with its scent.

If she didn't get laid by the end of the night, something was wrong.

Regina set the table, grateful that Ashley was available to babysit Henry. She wanted the house empty when she made Hattie _scream._

Regina made sure everything was in place before making the drive to Hattie's little abode, which was far too close to her own. She wished it was in the middle of fucking _nowhere._ But it wasn't. It was spacious, it was gorgeous, lights were on inside and there was a mailbox in the front lawn with _Carson_ embossed on the front in flashy gold lettering. Carson, the name Hattie's family had in Storybrooke. It left a bad taste in Regina's mouth when she whispered it on her way up the driveway.

 _Carson._

Regina knocked on the front door, once, twice, impatiently tapping her foot on the pavement. Hattie was supposed to be _ready,_ and all Regina needed to do was feign patience. She didn't need to actually have it. One more knock, and the knob turned. Hattie opened it, looking _radiant_ in red. The perfect compliment to Regina's little black dress.

"I was starting to think you'd never answer the door," Regina smirked, reaching out to toy with the strap on Hattie's dress. It was thin, and she thought about how easy it would snap right off.

"Oh, please. You just got here. Patience is a virtue, Mayor Mills."

She was too bossy, Regina decided, mentally picturing all the ways she could curb that with whips and chains.

"I'm sure it is. Come on, I have dinner waiting." Regina reached out, taking Hattie's hand in hers. She kissed the back of it, leading her towards the car, going as far as to open the door for her.

The drive back to Regina's house was filled with small talk,

" _How's the weather?"_

" _How's work?"_

" _What's it like being a_ mayor _?"_

Answering questions could only last for so long, and the lull of silence that followed allowed Regina to actually _look_ at Hattie. The streetlights bled into the car from the windows, and Regina hated how _blue_ Hattie's eyes were. She hated how she was the same person she'd fallen in love with back in the Enchanted Forest. Nothing had changed. She smiled the same way, laughed the same way, leaned in close whenever Regina answered a question, it made her heart _hurt._

Regina parked her car, hand shaking as she changed gears. She hoped Hattie wouldn't notice. Her nerves _couldn't_ get the better of her. Not now.

Hattie looked up at Regina's mansion, eyes lighting up,

"This is beautiful. Do you live alone?"

The question could be loaded, but it sounded so innocent that Regina answered it without hesitating,

"No. I have a son, Henry. I adopted him."

Hattie's smile only brightened at that, "What's he like? How old is he?"

The genuine questions. Regina didn't expect them. She shook her head, opening her car door, "I'll tell you inside. I don't want dinner to get cold."

Hattie looked around once they were inside, looking up at the ceiling, at the chandeliers, fingertips running across tabletops, eyes scanning photos of Regina and Henry.

Regina always wished Hattie could be in those photos, too. She would have looked wonderful beside Henry, an arm around his shoulder, proud of the _son_ she'd raised with Regina.

The thought made Regina's eyes burn with tears. She blinked them away, looking over at Hattie again, who was admiring the banister on the staircase,

"I take it you like the place?"

Hattie blushed, hand pulling away from the banister as if it had shocked her.

"It's amazing. I mean, I didn't expect anything but. You are the _mayor,_ after all."

She looked down at her shoes, running her fingers through her hair before looking back at Regina.

"Do you have wine?"

Regina poured them two glasses of her finest wine ( _Screaming Eagle,_ and Hattie recognized the quality right away), sitting down across from her _date_ with a smile.

"Should I be asking you if you're old enough to drink?" Regina smirked, and Hattie laughed, the sound a little too loud, but Regina couldn't help but love just like always. There was charm in all of the imperfections that she knew Hattie hated. The laugh, the freckles, how her nose was always going to be crooked because Olive accidentally broke it one too many times. Regina always loved those things. And they were just as wonderful in Storybrooke as they were in the Enchanted Forest.

"I'm legal, I promise," she said, sipping her wine as if to make a point. She sat the glass down, looking over at Regina with a little smile, "you promised to tell me about Henry."

Regina was impressed that she remembered his name. She thought of her plan, and clung to it desperately, needing the resolve, because her own was weakening with how _familiar_ everything felt.

"He's eleven. A handful sometimes," Regina chuckled, shook her head, sipped her wine, "he likes video games, comic books, and fairy tales. God, he loves his fairy tales. Do you want to hear something funny?"

Hattie raised an eyebrow, leaning back in her seat with a nod, sipping more wine.

"He has this book of fairy tales. His teacher gave it to him," she rolled her eyes when she remembered Mary Margaret, "anyway, he thinks I'm the evil queen."

Hattie grinned at that, leaning forward again, "like...the one from _Snow White?_ "

Regina nodded with a chuckle, "just the one! He's _convinced!_ I'm laughing about it now, but it's a miserable thing to deal with."

And he was _right,_ and Regina wondered how Hattie would have liked the Evil Queen.

"You don't seem _evil_ to me," Hattie said, reaching across the table, fingertips brushing across the top of Regina's hand. The touch was electric, and it took Regina more than a few moments to remember that she hated her.

"How kind of you."

Hattie pulled her hand away, drinking more wine, going from sipping to taking generous gulps of it.

"Does he think everyone in town is a fairy tale character?" She asked, and Regina nodded, cutting into her lasagna.

"Unfortunately. He thinks his therapist is Jiminy Cricket."

"From _Pinocchio!_ " Hattie chuckled, shaking her head, "I never liked that story." She downed the rest of her wine, "hm. What character would I be?" She asked, resting her cheek against her palm, biting her lip while she waited for Regina to answer.

She could have given _so_ many answers.

"Honestly?"

Hattie nodded, cheeks flushed red from the wine.

"Cinderella's stepsister."

Hattie laughed, "That's mean! I said you weren't evil!"

The laughter made Regina's heart twist itself into knots.

"I'm sorry, darling. You just have...you're privileged and rich. And pretty. I can imagine you ordering about poor Cinderella."

Regina briefly wondered where Ella was, but was distracted by Hattie's eyeroll, which was adorably exaggerated.

"Mean," she said, smiling at Regina anyway.

"I'm just honest, dear."

Hattie bit her lip, "I'll ask Henry what he thinks when I meet him."

Regina almost dropped her fork. The statement was so _confident._ She'd already invited herself on a second date, invited herself to meet Regina's son and _talk_ to him. The confidence was something Regina had fallen in love with. Now, it was something she loathed.

"What makes you think you will?" Regina asked, trying to keep her tone _even_ and _calm._

Hattie shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. "just a feeling."

Dinner was over, and Regina had no interest in getting laid. That would be too easy. She should have known. Hattie was someone she'd have to romance, someone she'd have to let _in_ before she destroyed her. The temptation to rip her own heart out was back again.

"Well, I should drive you home," Regina said, as they both stood up and made their way towards the front door. Hattie stopped, turning to Regina with a drunken little smile, leaning in, a hand on the small of Regina's back as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for dinner, Mayor Mills."


	3. chapter three: the nice thing to do

chapter three

"How was your date with the _mayor?_ " Olive sat up on the couch as soon as Hattie came inside, cheeks still flushed, holding her heels instead of wearing them. She didn't need to trip on her way inside. Hattie shushed her sister with a laugh, making it to the couch before falling down beside her.

"Ollie. _Ollie._ It wasn't a date, okay? It was _not._ "

Olive laughed, going back to flipping through tv channels. "We _really_ need to work on your alcohol tolerance."

Hattie smacked Olive's arm, resting her head on her shoulder. "Did you wait up for me?"

Olive snorted, shaking her head, "No. There was a _Lingo_ marathon on." She paused, looking down at her sister, "...it helped me kill time while I was waiting up for you."

Hattie laughed, "I knew it! The mayor has a kid, did you know? Oh, my god. Her house is gorgeous. And she had this _wine..._ it was so expensive. That's why I'm a little drunk. Don't tell mom."

Olive laughed, tugging a blanket over them, resting her head on one of the pillows on the edge of the couch. Hattie shifted, laying on the other side, yawning and burying her face in the other pillow.

"So, dinner with the mayor." Olive said, settling on a _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ marathon until she fell asleep.

Hattie groaned sleepily, nodding her head, "the mayor. And dinner. She's nice, when she's not bitching at me for reminding her that her food was ready. _God._ " Hattie shifted a bit, "she made this _amazing_ lasagna. Oh, god. So much better than mom's cooking. We need a maid again. We can't let her scorch another pan."

Olive laughed, "oh, did you see the pancakes she tried making the other morning? Burnt. So burnt. How does she _do_ it?"

Hattie giggled, shaking her head, "I have no idea. It's a talent. We should probably be proud of her. Oh! Remind me to get lunch for Mayor Mills tomorrow. As a thank you. That's the nice thing to do. I should-I should do that."

Olive nodded an affirmative, "I'll try to remember to remind _you_ to remember."

Hattie pulled some more of the blanket over herself, thinking about Regina as she fell asleep.

Olive remembered to remind Hattie about Regina's lunch. Not directly, but with a hastily written Post-It Note that she stuck on Hattie's forehead while she was sleeping. Not exactly what her sister had been planning on, but it worked.

Hattie slept until noon, and was a mess getting ready so she would be in time for Regina's lunch. Doing the _nice_ thing wasn't what she was good at, but she had to try. Wasn't that what romance novels and movies said was the way to someone's heart? _Nice_ things.

So much for telling Olive it wasn't a date.

Hattie was still buttoning her flannel shirt when she walked out the door, having missed a button twice while inside. The Fall weather was crisp, and leaves whipped around her as she rushed out to her car. Regina had _no_ right making her heart pound so fast.

Hattie also hoped that having a positive relationship with the mayor would make her exempt from speeding tickets.

Parallel parking at Granny's was harder than it looked, and Hattie always gave herself a pat on the back when she managed it without hitting anything. She was beyond thankful that she remembered Regina's usual lunch order, and doubly thankful that Granny remembered Hattie's favorite coffee, and had it ready soon after she walked in. She almost burned her tongue on it, because waiting for it to cool seemed completely out of the question.

"This isn't what you usually order," Ruby said, tapping Hattie's shoulder, sitting down beside her while she waited. "Did your mom finally learn how to _not_ burn a grilled cheese?"

Hattie laughed, downing the rest of her coffee with a shudder. "Oh, god. No. In my _dreams,_ maybe. This isn't for me. It's for Mayor Mills."

Ruby's eyes widened, and she grinned, leaning in close, "the _mayor?_ " She sounded incredulous, because Regina wasn't exactly someone who _dated._

Hattie nodded with a little grin, toying with her empty coffee cup.

"We had dinner last night. I thought I'd return the favor." Ruby leaned back in her chair, shaking her head, "You little tramp. Going after the _mayor._ Do you need a shovel for your digging?"

Hattie smacked Ruby's thigh, pretending to be offended.

"It's not about her _money._ Spending time with her was just... _nice."_

Ruby sighed, glancing up when Regina's order was ready and placed on the bar in front of them. "Well, you'd better go, lover girl. _Madame_ Mayor has her lunch soon."

Hattie slid off the barstool, giving Ruby a smile before grabbing the bag, almost tripping over herself as she rushed out.

Regina leaned back in her office chair, dropping her pen down onto the stack of papers in front of her. She couldn't stop obsessing over Hattie. Over the plan, over the kiss on the cheek she got the night before. Before she had any more time to brood, there was a knock on her office door. She expected Graham, or her secretary, so she groaned and called out "come in!"

Hattie opened the door slowly, peeking her head in before actually walking inside the room. Regina's eyes widened for a moment, and wished she hadn't answered at all. Her plan was strictly on _her_ terms, and Hattie making any kind of move wasn't part of the itinerary.

Oh, well, she thought, she'd adjust.

"Can I help you?" Regina asked, crossing her arms, acting as disinterested as possible. Hattie's cheeks flushed pink, just like the night before. She sat Regina's lunch down on her desk,

"I brought you lunch. As a...thank you for last night."

Regina looked down at the bag, unable to help smiling when she saw that it was what she always ordered. Right down to the iced tea, with the correct amount of _Sweet & Low _packets.

"You remembered my order?"

Hattie nodded, "It's pretty basic. Wasn't that hard. Anyway, I wanted to do something nice."

Regina opened the bag, taking out her food, meticulously adding the sugar packets to her tea before stirring.

"Thank you, dear. Did you find my office alright?"

Hattie looked like she was preparing to lie. She licked her lips, looking around a moment before answering. "Well...define ' _alright…_ '"

Regina laughed, remembering how awful the girl always was with directions. Meeting each other in private was always an ordeal, and Hattie was always late.

"What matters is that you found it."

Hattie smiled at that, sitting down on the edge of Regina's desk. She'd always been like that, pompous and entitled. What had attracted Regina before was annoying her now.

"I _really_ enjoyed last night. Though, I have to ask, was it a date?" She bit her lip, looking _down_ at Regina, and that alone pissed her off to the point of her nostrils flaring. They weren't equals, not anymore.

Regina pursed her lips, looking Hattie up and down, noticing that she'd left one too many buttons on her flannel undone. Probably on purpose.

"A date? Hm. I was under the assumption that I was just...getting to _know_ one of my residents."

Hattie arched an eyebrow,

"Are you telling me that you invite everyone over to your place for wine and a candlelit dinner?"

Regina laughed in spite of herself, looking down at her food with a smile. "Maybe I do. Does that make you jealous, Miss Carson?"

Hattie looked like she was more than up for playing the game. She bit her lip, and Regina had to resist the urge to lean up and _bite_ it.

"Perhaps," she began, "but I'd be _less_ jealous if we went on a _proper_ date tomorrow night."

A proper date. Regina smiled, thinking of how she wanted to go about it. She'd shown Hattie her home, she'd reeled her in enough to make her want more. All that was left was to take her heart and crush it.

"Drinks. Tomorrow. At The White Rabbit. Let's see how many shots you can handle."

Hattie preened, "It's a date," she said, sliding off the desk, walking out of Regina's office.


End file.
